uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 04
Dialòg Prononciation bounn dia yoRgue, sk'ou'zé ma, yé mo semm té yess p'o'''ssenn. ail katR'i'na...ka det'i vou y'e'''ssta v'e'spenn. i it'i 'a k'i'na...ka viz'i 'vou...ove '''e'nngliya, ove dé jive inn l'o'''nndonn. dé kom'e'nntaR...i inchép'i '''né'yimm tal...ka inntéR'e'ssann. i zav'i ...vok'''i...s'o'''lemm ou poï...det'i vou d'a'''poss...rest'o'ria...nou vespiéd'i, piv'i '''mol vinn, skouch'i m'ou'zik...ké sé jé nou...yess vi fRame paoul ide i Notes Vocabulaire Noms *'morna = '''matin *'vespen = soir *'ʒiv = '''vie *'restoria =''' restaurant *'muzik = ' musique *'fram = ' ami *'has = ' maison *'Krisgen = '''Noël *'famìl = ' famille *'mata = ' mère Verbes *'semo = sembler *'deto = ' faire *'vizo = '''voir *'incepo = 'comprendre *'zavo = ' savoir *'skuco = écouter *'dezo =' dire *'stajo = '''rester *'skuzo =''' excuser Adjectifs/adverbes *'tal = '''tout *'posen =''' tard *'pru = '''tôt *'interesan = intéressant *'jaki = '''chaque *'mol = ''' très, beaucoup *(u) poj ='(un) peu *'nerim =''' presque *'dapòs =' ensuite, après *'ʒe =' bien, donc, vraiment *'jesta =' hier Conjonctions *'te = '''que Prépositions *'ov = sur, au sujet de, à propos de *'a = ' à (mouvement) Interrogatifs *'''ke ? = '''qui ? Lingas, lande, nasione Grammaire '''Le passé= Base verbale + ì (accentué) *Ex: voko > i vokì = 'j’ai parlé *'jedo > tu jedì = ' tu as mangé *'ito > lu itì = ' ils sont allés Forme affirmative *'I sopì = 'j’ai dormi *'Ce varkì = 'elle a travaillé Forme négative *'Tu mozì ne = 'tu n’as pas pu *'Nu incepì ne = 'nous n’avons pas compris Forme interrogative *'Volì tu ? = 'As-tu voulu ? *'Domì vu za ? = '''Avez-vous habité là ? Pratìze '''Prage keste ov de slogan fraze Posez des questions sur les phrases suivantes. #I vok Uropi. #Ana Kapela ven od Italia. #Jan id Maria dom in Barselona. #Ce se sekretora. #Sior id Dama Duval vark in u fabrik. #Je it mo bun, daske. #Ana kon ne Dama Bran. #Nu vol pivo u vas. #Lu se os mol susti. #He nem u bir. #Ce gus ne kafa. #Je s’du id mij. #He liv sja be sep min kwert. #Lu it a vark be oc. #I nem prijèd be sep id kwert. Solutions Vocabulaire des exercices *'ʒa '''déja *'burò bureau *'kastàn '''châtaigne *'probo 'essayer *'sabadia 'samedi *'cokolad 'chocolat *'nes 'prochain *'ostre 'huîtres *'campàn 'champagne *'invito 'inviter *'turkan '''dinde Voki pratìze Ne... *It ce a restoria? - Ne, ce it '''ne '''a restoria. *Vespjedì ce ki u studan? - Ne... *Skuc lu de konsèrt odia ? - Ne... *Vark lu tal dia ? - Ne... *Pivì he mol vin ? - Ne... *It lu a led pru ? - Ne... Solutions Sia lavo jaki morna... *I... -I lav '''ma '''jaki morna. *Tu... *He... *Ce... *Nu... *Vu... *Lu... Imperatìv Pasen Vol tu vizo u film? —Ne, i vol ne, i '''vizìʒa u film jesta. Vol tu ito in vake a Doskia? —Ne, i vol ne... Vol tu veno a restoria? —Ne, i vol ne... Vol tu probo Franci vin di vespen ? —Ne, i vol ne... Vol tu jedo ki frame be sabadia? —Ne, i vol ne... Vol tu ito a de konsèrt nes soldia ? —Ne, i vol ne... Vol tu nemo u sandwic ? —Ne, i vol ne... Ka detì vu in de vake ? *I itì'a Espani... a... *I '''stajì'be dom * 'varkì'in mi has... in de gardin... Ko itì tu in de vake ? —I 'itì'a Italia... Doskia... Englia... Itì vu in vake ? — Ne, nu 'itì ne '''in vake, nu '''stajì'be dom... Be ka hor livì vu va ? —Nu '''livì na '''be des. Parkà livì vu va be des ? —Par nu '''itì a led mol posen. Be ka hor vekì tu ta ? — I vekì ma '''be oc. Livì tu ta os be oc ? —Ne, i '''livì ne ma '''be oc, par i '''stajì in led, i livì ma '''solem be des. Ka detì vu be Krisgen ? —Nu '''invitì de famìl. Jedì vu mol ? —Aj, nu jedì mol, id nu pivì'''os mol. Ka jedì vu ? —Nu '''jedì ostre, turkan ki kastane, cokolade, pivì campàn. Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi